There's Only Us
by TwilightRein
Summary: A pitcher filled with insecurities. A catcher who can't express feelings well. A revealing text from the pitcher's childhood friend. A snapshot of their strained but beautiful relationship.


**Good Morning~**

**It's currently 3am and I don't even know why I'm still up.**

**Here's an Oofuri ficlet. There's no plot really, just a little bit of drama based on the Oofuri Twitter RP. Since I recently re-watched Oofuri for like... the 4th time now, I'm in the mood for some Oofuri action. I really love this series. Why? There's so much subtext that points to homolust, it's beautiful. Not to mention I love the animation and I can't wait until the manga starts up again.  
><strong>

**Enjoy, review, and I'm going to sleep before I pass out in front of my laptop... again. **

* * *

><p>0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0oo0o<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sender: Abe<br>[... so... ah, um... you... like me?]_

What the _hell_ kind of response was that?

After pulling teeth and nails to get Shuugo to finally tell Abe what was on his mind, it was a confession. Sort of. Shuugo didn't mean to confess. And it _was_ Abe's teasing that got him to reveal that. And now, his mind was reeling. He was trying to wrap his mind around this, wondering what to do or say. Shuugo liked him. Mihashi's best friend liked him. His boyfriend's friend since childhood _liked_ him.

And here he was, actually considering the possibility.

"Shit!" Abe stood up, pacing around in his room. He couldn't think. His thoughts were sporadic, going from a mile a minute to absolutely nothing then back even faster to a mile a second. The worse part, the absolute _worse_ part, was that Abe could see them together. And from what Tajima told Shuugo, about the two of them looking good together, he could see them together. Abe plopped down on his bed, absentmindedly responded to Shuugo's text. He couldn't concentrate on the texts. He felt confused.

Abe loved Mihashi. He loved him more than anything but Mihashi was not the easiest person to understand. Patience was a must when dealing with Mihashi. Abe could honestly say he loved Mihashi but it was tiring. Their relationship seemed to fluctuate between strained and beautiful, more often than he wanted to admit, it was strained. He wasn't sure if he could continue with the changes. He wished Mihashi could have more confidence in himself. It would make everything so much easier. He wouldn't have those small doubts gnawing at him; whispering a wedge between Mihashi and him. If only Mihashi could be more confident in himself, and to believe that Abe really did love him, the catcher knew their relationship would be okay. Abe growled and threw a pillow across the room.

"I need to see Mihashi." He said out loud.

But is he even awake? He read his new text, focusing a bit more on his conversation but he couldn't. Abe _needed_ to see Mihashi. He glanced at his clock, it wasn't too late, maybe Mihashi was still up. Abe sat up as he sent Mihashi a text, praying that their star pitcher was awake. He continued his conversation with Kanou, who was encouraging him to go see Mihashi. Midtext to responding to Kanou, his phone vibrated again. It was Mihashi. Abe quickly replied back and before his mind could catch up to his body, he was making his way to the front door.

"I'm going over Mihashi's place!" Abe yelled to his mother. He quickly pulled on his shoes and burst out the door before his mother could even question him. He just really _really_ needed to see Mihashi. Then he stopped as he read Mihashi's text. He could feel the insecurities in Mihashi's text, asking him why. There was no doubt in his mind that Mihashi probably thought Abe was coming over to scold him or something.

_Sender: Abe  
>[Please trust me.] <em>

Abe waited, panting heavily as his heart did flips. Should he turn around? Abe shook his head. No. Abe had to see Mihashi. When his cell phone vibrated, his heart nearly jumped to his throat.

_Sender: Mihashi  
>[Okay, Abe-kun…]<em>

And Abe ran. There was so much miscommunication between them. Abe wasn't sure if they were even on the same wavelength sometimes. But he pushed every bothersome thought aside. Getting to Mihashi was the only thought he let repeat.

By the time he reached Mihashi's home, he could see the pitcher nervously standing in front of his front door. Mihashi noticed Abe and he quickly glanced away. He was clearly nervous and confused. Abe ran up to Mihashi and without a word, hugged him. He could hear the surprised gasp from the pitcher. He could feel his sigh of relief escape his lips. And Abe knew, they were okay for the time being.


End file.
